<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief by Monireh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534811">Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh'>Monireh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Non-Consensual Hugging, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monireh/pseuds/Monireh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by this story:</p><p>“Tony,” Peter whispers.</p><p>Finally, Tony raises his head and meets Peter’s gaze. His eyes are red rimmed, brimming with tears. The amount of pain and joy and love in them makes Peter’s heart skip. There’s a single beat, where they just look at each other.</p><p>And then Tony shoots to his feet, wrapping Peter in his arms and fully lifting him from the bed. Peter instinctively winds his legs around Tony’s waist and hooks his ankles together. It makes him feel like a little kid clinging to his dad, and he finds that he doesn’t mind at all."</p><p>By ©Madasthesea (When my body won't hold me anymore (where will I go)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/gifts">madasthesea</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This drawing was inspired by a heartwretching story When my body won't hold me anymore (where will I go) by Madasthesea</p><p>Check out my other drawings at my <a href="http://monireh89.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>